Evidências Bombásticas
by Ginagleekgeek
Summary: Uma garotinha é testemunha de uma exploção em frente á uma igreja.
1. Chapter 1

Sara Montgomery como qualquer criança de 11 anos, saia correndo para lá e para cá...

Ela estava na igreja, onde era proibido.

O reverendo Bryan White foi atrás dela, quando viu um cooler azul fechado.

Olhou intrigado pensando ser de algum fiel.

Queria chegar até a menina e castigá-la por ter desobedecido suas ordens.

Mas ela estava ali. Não ia muito longe.

A menina com longos cabelos ruivos, olhou para o reverendo com medo de ele estar atrás dela.

Mas aliviada viu ele se agachando para pegar algo. No meio do jardim da igreja.

Foi quando tudo ficou muito amarelo, que ela não podia enxergar direito.

Em um segundo... Parte da igreja tinha ido para os ares, mas a menina sentia como se todo o mundo tivesse explodido.

Segurou o urso de pelúcia que o Senhor Bryan tinha lhe dado de presente.

Seus olhos se fixaram nos pedaços de carne e o cheiro era tão forte que teria feito ela ir embora se suas funções estivessem controladas por ela mesma.

Ela segurou o urso de pelúcia e não reparou nos adultos chegando perto dela.

Pela primeira vez olhou para o lado, tinha uma fita amarela e reparou que não estava mais no lugar que observou a explosão.

Sua mãe Stacy Montgomery estava abraçando ela.

Sentiu o pesar dos olhares das pessoas... Como se todo mundo que olhasse para ela, carregasse um olhar de pena que marcava e doía mais até do que o que tinha acontecido.

Menos ela. Uma moça morena de olhos castanhos bem claros...

Ela olhava para ela de igual para igual.

Tudo estava confuso... Sua mãe falava que queria levá-la pra casa. Mas explicavam pra ela que isso não seria possível.

A última coisa que se lembrava com clareza era olhar da moça. Foi quando notou que estava segurando a mão dela e que estava dentro de um hospital.

Com a outra mão, ela falava com alguém no celular.

SS: ... Grissom... Não, ela ainda parece traumatizada... Não, ela não precisa disso agora... Eu somente sei... Você me fez cuidar de uma criança... Não, eu não a deixei no carro! Isso foi há muitos anos atrás.

Sara Sidle desligou o telefone e sorriu pra menina.

SS: Quer alguma coisa pra comer?

A menina concordou com a cabeça.

Sara ofereceu chettos para a pequena Sara.

SS: Nós temos o mesmo primeiro nome. Bem legal, né?

Pequena Sara sorriu tímida em resposta.

SS: Você... Quer fazer alguma coisa?

A menina apertou mais o urso, fazendo Sara perceber que nele havia um pequeno pedaço de carne humana.

A menina não entendeu porque os olhos da moça pareciam naquele momento mais interessada em seu bichinho do que nela.

SS: Posso... Posso ficar com esse ursinho?

SM: Porque você quer ele?

SS: Por que... Eu sei que depois do que você viu, pode ser difícil confiar nas coisas perto de você. Eu não quero te tratar como uma criança.

A menina sorriu. Aquela moça era diferente. Era como se ela soubesse como era.

Sara recebeu os resultados dos exames de sua protegida.

Tudo estava bem.

"Fisicamente... Fisicamente..."

Pensou.

GS: Já ouviu alguma coisa da análise?

SS: Hodgens ligou... Disse que tem alguma coisa.

GS: E... Onde é que a garota está?

SS: Sentada na sala de descanso.

GS: Pelo menos dessa vez você não a deixou trancada no carro.

Sara saiu sem dar uma resposta.

GS: Cada vez mais Grissom...


	2. Chapter 2

SS: Você me disse que tinha algo importante.

DH: De fato, tenho sim. NH4NO3.

SS: Nitrato de amônia...

DH: Nitrato de Amônia e Óleo Combustível.

SS: Ah...

DH: Eu descobri o tipo da bomba e é só isso que eu ganho? Ah?

SS: Hodgens... Eu sei que você tem mais, só que guarda para o final.

DH: Não Precisamente. Isolei os componentes e foi tudo feito com matérias baratos e de fácil acesso.

SS: Nada fora do comum?

DH: Ainda não. Mas esse tipo de bomba é para amadores.

SS: É sim... Obrigada hodgs

Sara foi até o escritório do chefe.

GG: Onde está a menina?

SS: Na sala de descanso. Hodgens conseguiu achar o tipo da bomba, mas nada específico que nos leve a algum lugar.

Sara observou que Grissom estava olhando concentrado na tela do seu computador.

SS: Conseguiu algo?

Ele levantou os olhos, acenando a cabeça de leve.

GG: É uma Igreja Batista, freqüentada por várias pessoas negras.

SS: Está pensando em crime de ódio?

GG: Pode ser. Você já pegou o depoimento da garota?

SS: Ela está se abrindo aos pouco... Eu... Achei um pedaço de pele no urso que ela estava segurando.

GG: O que está esperando? Vai processar.

SS: Ok, Gil?

GG: Hum?

Sara parecia estar lutando com as palavras.

Grissom engoliu seco, sabendo o que aquilo significava... Ela estava prestes a perguntar alguma coisa pessoal.

SS: Eu prometi pra mim mesma que nunca mais ia falar nada que não fosse trabalho com você. Mas...

SS: O que eu tenho pra falar é sobre trabalho. Então... Eu preciso perguntar, Porque você dá a liderança do grupo pra pessoas que não estão interessadas?

SS: Porque você sempre me faz cuidar de crianças, mesmo sabendo que eu odeio mais do que tudo nesse mundo.

Grissom selecionou as palavras com cuidado.

GG: Meu trabalho é ampliar os horizontes profissionais das pessoas com que eu trabalho.

SS: Você acha... que... Cuidar de crianças é algum tipo de treinamento pro CSI? Você... Quer saber, esquece.

GG: Você não odeia crianças Sara. Só quer mergulhar no trabalho pesado porque sente que não é boa em nenhuma outra área. Só...

SS: Só o que?

GG: Tenta aprender um pouco com ela, do mesmo jeito que aprendeu com aquela menina. Da outra vez você a trancou no seu carro. Dessa vez a trouxe pra sala de descanso. Pra mim já é uma melhora significativa.

SS: Só o que?

GG: Como?

SS: Você estava falando... Só... e depois parou.

GG: Só... Estava tentando te mostrar que você não precisa odiar uma vida social...

SS: Do que você está falando? Você é a pessoa mais pragmática e sem vida fora do trabalho que eu conheço!

SS: Quer saber? Essa pergunta foi um erro. Esquece.

Ela saiu da sala antes que pudesse dizer mais coisas que se arrependeria depois.

Sara deu uma olhada na menina. Ela estava pintando.

SS: Esse desenho... Ele é... Do jardim da igreja?

Ela concordou coma cabeça.

SM: Seu nome é Sara também, né?

SS: Sim.

SM: O senhor White está morto, não é?

Sara pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela.

SS: Eu sinto muito.

SM: Quando você vai me devolver o meu urso?

SS: Daqui a algum tempo.

Sara queria olhar o desenho melhor, mas precisava processar o urso e depois devolver para a menina.

Foi quando a garota entregou o papel para ela. Sara pegou como se fosse uma relíquia.

SS: Obrigada.

Tinha o jardim... Como tinha visto antes. Mas olhando com mais clareza.

Em frente ao jardim tinha uma pequena área que as crianças costumavam brincar.

Mas na hora da explosão, como era dia de semana ninguém estava ali.

"Ninguém estava lá..." Ficou martelando na cabeça de Sara.

Sara levou o desenho para o escritório de Grissom.

Ela voltou para lá e agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

SS: Ela fez um desenho. Está cheio de significados, mas é fora do meu alcance. Acho que é melhor levá-la a um psicólogo.

Grissom ficou olhando para Sara.

Tentou se concentrar em suas palavras.

SS: ... Eu não quero monitorar essa menina.

GG: Conversamos sobre isso Sara.

Sara suspirou angustiada. Tinha algo sobre a menina que lhe parecia fora de ordem.

Talvez fosse o fato de ter visto um homem ser explodido na frente dela.

Isso abalaria qualquer um.

Mas era outra coisa. Ela não parecia triste com a morte dele. Era como ela não se importasse.

GG: ...Então você tem essa opção ou seguir o caminh...

Sara estava olhando o papel quando Grissom ficou olhando para ela, esperando uma resposta.

Ela levantou da cadeira sem olhar para trás.


	3. Chapter 3

Meia hora depois Grissom foi procurar por Sara.

GG: Onde você esteve?

Sara estava tão ansiosa que começou a falar sem responder a pergunta.

SS: O Bryan White.

GG: O que tem ele?

SS: Tenho quase certeza que esbarrei nesse nome um tempo atrás.

GG: Como assim?

SS: Sabe que eu trabalhei na captura daquela rede de pornografia que atendia pelo o nome de "Kane" ?

GG: Sim. Era seu caso e da Catherine.

SS: Vários nomes foram revelados. Mas tiveram alguns que conseguiram escapar.

GG: Esse Bryan estava na lista?

SS: Na época Catherine pensou que o nome era tão comum que era de uma carteira falsa. Mas eu fiz uma pesquisa no computador dele.

GG: Achou alguma coisa?

SS: Nada fora do comum. Também não ajudou muito. Ele mantinha os registros apagados com freqüência. Mas eu estava olhando a lista de contatos no e-mail dele.

GG: Algum contato conhecido?

Sara mostrou para ele os papeis

GG: "Cindy Lauper" número 7 na lista.

SS: Não se tem mais imaginação para ID falsa.

GG: Faz o nosso trabalho mais fácil.

GG: Quem é a pessoa por detrás dessa ID?

SS: Madison Hamilton.

GG: Quantos anos ela tem?

SS: 16.

GG: Como isso funcionava mesmo?

SS: Eles criaram uma espécie de rede social que possibilitava o encontro de pessoas. Mas as crianças não sabiam que era somente uma armadilha.

GG: Vou mandar Brass checar melhor esse Bryan. Obrigado Sara.

Disse saindo da sala.


End file.
